Cell growth assays, alternatively known as cell proliferation assays, are useful in medical diagnostic technology, as are cell migration assays. However, these assays are routinely done manually. First, the cells are deposited on a growth matrix or medium. Then a cell growth/migration stimulus, e.g., a growth factor, is added and the cells are allowed to proliferate and/or migrate. The course of cell growth/migration is tracked manually by a human operator observing the cells under a microscope periodically over many hours, e.g., sixteen hours. This manual tracking process is labor intensive, and raises the cost of these assays.